


Plot Twist

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Fears, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Triple Drabble, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Sometimes, the nightmares were almost not nightmares, and that was the worst part.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Plot Twist

Sometimes, the nightmares were almost not nightmares, and that was the worst part. 

Sometimes, they came nestled between what seemed like relatively normal dreams-- bizarre but harmless, stuff she would think was interesting after waking up, then forget to go about her day. 

But her subconscious always betrayed her, pulling plot twists out of nowhere so that all the innocuous things conjured by her mind suddenly weren't. 

She ran, as fast and far as she could, but it was futile, because they controlled everything-- her family, her friends, her love, even her own thoughts.

They always got the last laugh. 

\---

It was a red flag when his dreams had coherent storylines. 

Introduction, development, climax, resolution. Hero's journey. Happy ending. 

Then right when he was supposed to wake up and think of what a nice dream that was, the seeds of paranoia, ever present deep in his heart throughout the story, burst out to destroy him. 

The plot twist of everyone and everything betraying him was implausible, but that didn't stop it from happening. Hell, perhaps that was the whole point-- to show that he would never be happy, no matter how logical it was. 

Worst part was, he accepted it.

\---

"...Stupid nightmares."

"That makes two of us."

"What was it about?"

"Had a big fancy triumphant coronation, then came home to see the kids murdered by my closest aids. You?"

"One of the school teachers was secretly Agarthan and experimented on the twins before turning them on me."

"...It's always our kids, huh."

"Ugh, I'm the mother of two schoolchildren and the nightmares won't even give me the dignity of not sounding ridiculous when I describe them out loud."

"Better than it sounding plausible, I say."

"...You're right."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Lys?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad things aren't too good to be true."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
